fateoftheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Stat Telemetry
The Stat Telemetry window shows the many statistics that affect the planet. There are two different types of the window; global and regional. 'Global Window' The global stat telemetry window can be opened by pushing the stat telemetry button when no regions are selected. *'Global Annual' - The combined Annual Emissions from all 12 regions, expressed in MtCO2e (Metric Tonne (ton) Carbon Dioxide Equivalent). *'Global Temperature Change' - The amount of change the average world temperature has experienced since pre-industrial times. The temperature changes based on the Atmospheric Concentration of greenhouse gasses and any Extra Radiative Forcing done on the planet. *'World Population' - The combined Total Populations of all 12 regions, expressed in millions. **'Children' - The percentage of the World Population who are below their region's Working Age. **'Elderly' - The percentage of the World Population who are above their region's Retirement Age. **'Workforce' - The percentage of the World Population who are between their region's Working Age and Retirement Age. This statistic should likely be renamed "Adults" to prevent confusion with another statistic. **'Sick' - The percent of the World Population who are too ill to work. **'Workforce' - The number of Adults in the world minus the percentage of Sick people, expressed in millions. **'Agriculture' - The percentage of the Workforce employed in the agriculture sector. **'Industry' - The percentage of the Workforce employed in the industry sector. **'Commerce' - The percentage of the Workforce employed in the commerce sector. **'Unemployed' - The percentage of the Workforce not employed in any sector. *'World GDP' - The combined GDPs of all 12 regions, expressed in billions. 'Regional Window' The regional stat telemetry window can be opened by pushing the stat telemetry button when a region is selected. Currently, regions are unselectable until they have at least one agent in them. This makes it difficult to plan strategies based on regional statistics without first hiring agents. *'Annual Emissions' - The combined yearly emissions of the region's activities in agriculture, industry, commerce, resource production, energy, transport, and forestry. *'Total Population' - The combined number of Children, Adults, and the Elderly in a region, expressed in millions. **'Working Age' - The regionally-accepted age at which a child becomes and adult and joins the Workforce. **'Retirement Age' - The regionally-accepted age at which an adult becomes an elder and leaves the Workforce. **'Children' - The percentage of the Total Population who are below the region's Working Age. **'Elderly' - The percentage of the Total Population who are above the region's Retirement Age. **'Workforce' - The percentage of the Total Population who are between the region's Working Age and Retirement Age. This statistic should likely be renamed "Adults" to prevent confusion with another statistic. **'Sick' - The percent of the Total Population who are too ill to work. **'Workforce' - The number of Adults in a region minus the percentage of Sick people, expressed in millions. **'Agriculture' - The percentage of the Workforce employed in the agriculture sector. **'Industry' - The percentage of the Workforce employed in the industry sector. **'Commerce' - The percentage of the Workforce employed in the commerce sector. **'Unemployed' - The percentage of the Workforce not employed in any sector. *'HDI' - The "human development index," a measure of a region's well-being based on the average of its GDP per Capita index, Life Expectancy index, and Education index. *'GDP' - The combined income of the regions' agricultural, industrial, and commercial sectors, expressed in billions. **'GDP per Capita' - The region's GDP divided by the region's Total Population. The resulting amount indicates how rich the region's population is on average and is one of the three factors of a region's HDI.